After returning to Earth
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Donatello and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story, and it's Raph's point of view, and it's my idea of what will happen in season 5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

After returning to Earth

Note: This is a just a guess as to what I think shall happen once April, Casey and the turtles return to Earth with the Fugitoid.

Second Note: This is in Raphael's point of view (Weird it's not in Rockwell's or Donatello's point of view, right?)

Chapter 1: Season 5 episode 1: Earthly reunion

Note for chapters: These are not the official synopsis for episodes.

I look over the city and say, "Nothing's going down..." Donnie nods and says, "It's sure we-" We see a notification for a message, and Fugitoid says, "It's from... It's not saying who it's from." He opens it and we read what it says, "Dear: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. We've been searching the city for crime. But crime is decreased without you four. I'm afraid that Splinter could have been captured. We have heard of these weird aliens searching for the Kraang. I fear they will destroy Earth. Please show up to help. Thanks. From: Dr. Tyler Rockwell." I say, "It's from Rockwell..." Donnie says, "Yeah, who are these aliens he speaks of, though?" Leo says, "I suspect it's the Triceratons.." Mikey says, "That's impossible...we've stopped 'em!" April says, "I fear not.. I sense them close by.." Fugitoid says, "I'll drop you off on Earth." I say, "Now?! With the Triceratons returning?!" Leo says, "We can handle it, Raph." Casey says, "Besides you need to check on your rat master, right?" I say, "Yeah.." After a few minutes, we land in alley, me, Casey, April and my bros exit the ship and see a Kraang droid. I say, "The Kraang! Perfect! Someone to knock around!" Leo says, "Easy, Raph.." Fugitoid heads off in his ship and we see the Mutanimals, who walk over to us and Rockwell says, "Good, you got my message..." I say, "We sure did, Doc." Slash says, "Where have you been?" Leo says, "Uh..." I say, "Battling evil!" Mikey hugs Leatherhead and says, "LEATHERHEAD! MY BIG, GREEN BUDDY!" Me and my bros tell the Mutanimals, we need to head to the lair. We enter the sewers and head to the lair. We reach the lair, see Splinter and Leo says, "Sensai!" We run over and hug Splinter.

The end of chapter 1: Season 5 episode 1: Earthly reunion

Next: Chapter 2: Season 5 episode 2: Our first fight againist the Foot in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story 

A Donatello and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

After returning to Earth

Chapter 2: Season 5 episode 2: Our first fight againist the Foot in a long time

The next day, sensai woke us up and said, "Time for you train, my sons." I groan and say to Leo, "Did you miss training? 'Cause I didn't!" Donnie nods and says, "I wish we could rest for once..." Mikey smiles and says, "WOOHOO! TRAINING IS THE BEST PART OF BEING A NINJA!" Me and Donnie roll our eyes and Leo says, "You got that right, Mikey!" I say, "Hold it! Did you agree with Mikey, Leo?" We enter the Dojo, Leo pulls his swords out and says, "So we fighting a free-for-all? Or did you choose how we'll fight each other, sensai?" I say, "Or is it a lesson?" Donnie says, "Or do you have something for us to hear about?" Sensai says, "It's a free-for-all, last turtle standing wins!" I pull out my sais and say, "ALRIGHT! I love this!" Mikey pulls his nunchucks out and says, "Booyakasha!" Donnie pulls out his staff and sensai says, "Hache-mai!" I attack Leo, who dodges and lunges for Mikey, who blocks the attack and says, "You're too sl-" Donnie knocks Mikey over, who says, "Good one, D..." I say, "You gotta be fa-" Donnie hits me with his staff, I glare at him, he gets scared and drops a smoke bomb, then I feel as someone knocks me over, it was Leo, I say, "You got lucky, bro!" Donnie says, "Hehe. Just y-" Leo grabs Donnie's left hand and pulled him over to him, he kissed Donnie, who was about to push Leo away, when Leo kicked him in the chest, knocking Donnie to the ground. Donnie says, "What the shell?! What was that about, Leo?!" Leo says, "That was to unbalance you, Donnie!" I look at Mikey and say, "Sure it was, Leo..." Sensai says, "Ya-mai!" We all sit in front of sensai, who says, "Nice technique, Leonardo." Leo smiles, nods and says, "Thank you, sensai." Donnie glares at Leo and sensai says, "Unbalancing your opponent is key to defeating them." We all nod, April and Casey run in and say, "Guys, the Foot are trying to capture the Mutanimals!" I say, "The Foot? This day just got a whole lot better!" Me and my bros exit the lair and the sewers, we then see the Foot and the Mutanimals, Rockwell says, "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, boy are we glad to see you! Please help us!" I nod and me and my bros start attacking the Foot bots. After 30 minutes we take out all the Foot bots and head back to the lair.

End of chapter 2: Season 5 episode 2: Our first fight againist the Foot in a long time

Next chapter 3: Season 5 episode 3: Baxter Stockman helps us and decides to stop working for Shredder


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

After returning to Earth

Chapter 3: Season 5 episode 3: Baxter Stockman helps us and decides to stop working for Shredder

The next day, we exit the lair and run into Foot bots, and out of nowhere we see Stockman Fly, and he says, "Turtlessss! Pleasssssse help me! Masssster Shredder hassss made a plan to kill me!" I say, "Why would we help you, Dexter Stockboy?" He says, "It'ssss Baxter Sssstockman and I promisssssse not to betray you!" Leo says, "Let's hear him out..." Stockman Fly says, "He isssss fed up with my failuresssss...And I want to help you four turtlessss... Pleasssse let me come to your lair... Jusssst till the Foot ssssoldiersssss ssssstop chasssssing me!" We all say in unison, "NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT COMING TO THE LAIR, STICKMAN!" He says, "Pleasssssse...I need your help..." I look at Leo and say, "What do you think, fearless leader?" He sighs, looks at Stockman Fly and says, "We should help him... I think he's being honest." I nod and me, my bros and Stockman Fly head for the lair. After a few minutes, we reach the lair, sensai sees Stockman Fly and says, "YOU BROUGHT AN ENEMY HERE?!" Leo sighs and says, "He's good now, sensai." Stockman Fly says, "Yessss, I had a change in heart, Sssssplinter, sssssir." Sensai sighs and says, "Alright, but if you betray us, be prepared to pay!" Stockman Fly nods and says, "I undersssstand, sssssir." I say to Donnie, "I don't trust, Stickman."

End of chapter 3: Season 5 episode 3: Baxter Stockman helps us and decides to stop working for Shredder

Next: Chapter 4: Season 5 episode 4: Second enemy to switch sides is... Rahzar...


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

After returning to Earth

Chapter 4: Season 5 episode 4: Second enemy to switch sides is... Rahzar...

The next day, my bros and I are walking towards Shredder's lair, when all of a sudden Rahzar bumps into us, Mikey pulls out his nunchucks and says, "It's Rahzar!" Rahzar says, "Turtles... I need your help..." Donnie looks at Rahzar and says, "Why...Are you tricking us?" Rahzar says, "No.. Master Shredder is fed up with how many times I've failed him...so now he wants to kill me..." I say, "I don't get it... Two of Shredder's henchmen...Stickman yesterday and now Rahzar... I don't like it... It seems like a trap..." Leo says, "Maybe you're right, Raph... But we won't know until it's too late..."

End of chapter 4: Season 5 episode 4: Second enemy to switch sides is... Rahzar...

Next: Chapter 5: Season 5 episode 5: The third and fourth enemies to switch sides are... Bebop and Rocksteady...


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

After Returning to Earth

Chapter 5: Season 5 episode 5: The third and fourth enemies to switch sides are... Bebop and Rocksteady...

Well the next day, we head for April's cause she had something show us, when out of nowhere, I see Bebop and Rocksteady, they see us and run over to us, and Rocksteady says, "Turtle freaks... Please helping us..." Bebop says, "Yeah, G.. Shredder's trying to kill us!" I sigh and look at Donnie and say, "Who's next?! Tiger Claw?" Donnie says, "Shredder's only got two henchmen left..." Leo says, "So now only Shredder's not killing Tiger Claw and Fishface?" Bebop says, "Yeah, G.." I sigh and say, "We believe you..."

End of chapter 5: Season 5 episode 5: The third and fourth enemies to switch sides are... Bebop and Rocksteady...

Next chapter 6: Season 5 episode 6: Shredder's all out of henchmen!


End file.
